Cursed Shadows
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: A teenage engineer name Isaac Tron who faced a nightmare before and now he is facing another one on earth. He must find out why these vicious dark creatures called Shadow-morphs are here and how was there another black heart relic existing. But soon he won't do this mission alone. Rated : T and Rated: M for blood and gore
1. Prologue

**Reminder: I do not own Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi except some characters, creatures called Shadow-morphs, and the main character of this story.**

Many years ago, humans have discovered a huge black heart shaped relic in Mongolia Desert, rich with unlimited energy. They found out that it was from outer space so they bring it to make a huge civilized space station called Iacon. After that, they cloned more heart relics from the original one. The heart relics prevent so much energy to make a perfect immortal key to humanities survival. But then went wrong, the black heart relic creates a fog and suddenly, black avian creatures with yellow eyes and sharp stingers on their face appeared and attack the entire crew. They use stingers to infected them and turn them into savage shadowy monsters known as Shadow-morphs. The shadow-morphs attack many crew and some of the survivors escape from Iacon. 12 years later the researchers came to find weakness for the shadow-morphs. One researcher was a teenage engineer named Isaac Tron. He is 16 years old, has dark grayish blue hair, aqua green eyes, slightly built body with a futuristic engineering suit. He used to live in Iacon with his parents until they were killed by shadow-morphs while he escapes with the survivors. When they got into the space station, viscous infected monsters attack the intruders. With Isaac the only survivor he was planning to destroy the black relic, which is guarded by a giant hive-minded shadow-morph, to end this. Isaac escaped as the relic is successfully destroyed but he's been suffering from hallucinations. Few months as the government arrested Issac and put him in a large mental facility and studied his suffered mind and used him something very suspicious.

_**Next Page Coming!**_

_**Note: The shadow-morphs that I come up with are a mixture between necromorphs from dead space games and heartless from kingdom hearts games. The rock-stars that you know will show up in later chapters so please be patient.**_


	2. Nightmare Wake's up!

Issac opened is eyes and he sees himself wrapped in a restraint suit. He hair was shaved and he felt a little woozy. Also he was carried by a stranger who was checking on him with a flashlight in a dark room.

Stranger: He alright. Just a little tired.

He was talking to someone in his transmitter.

?: Good just take him to our location safely.

Stranger: Will do.

Isaac: Wh-who are you?

Stranger: My name is Frank and I'm helping you out of here.

Isaac: You were? Why?

Suddenly they hear crashing noises at the halls.

Frank: Look there's no time! Were getting out of here right now. Because our in a terrible danger wi-

Suddenly Frank got stabbed in the back by a avian shadow-morph and then it stabs him in the head and flew off. Isaac was shocked to see it but not only that. Franks eyes turn bright yellow while his skin and clothes begin to peal off, showing black features and then became a humanoid black creature with two long antennas on its head and huge claws. The shadow-morph that he became is a slasher and it roared at Isaac. But Isaac headbutts the creature to knock it out cold. Frank's Transmitter speaks to know whats going on now.

?: Frank? Frank, what happen?! Oh god! Isaac if you can hear me run! RUN TO SAFETY NOW!

Issac agrees as he starts running to the hall. The hall was filled with shadow-morph slashers attack patients and doctors while avian shadow-morphs(known as infectors) infecting the alive and dead into monsters. Isaac is about to made it to the door, he was attack by another slasher. He fall to the floor while passing through the automatic door, the shadow-morph topples him and then Isaac use his legs to push the creature off and the automatic door when malfunction, so it crushes the shadow-morph to pieces. He is safe for now, but not for long. He continues his journey to find his engineer suit that he wear before getting to earth. When he heads to another room, he saw two security guards as they saw him.

Security Guard: There! Shoot him!

The guards are trying to shoot Isaac as they think he's infected or something. Suddenly huge tentacles coming out of the ceilings and grabs both of the guards and eats them. As human blood drips out of the ceilings, Isaac continues to find is suit and figure how of all of this happened. He sees the laundry room were some clothes and suits are. Then he finally found his engineer suit, if only he could wear it when he's trying to get off of his restraint outfit. Suddenly an insane laughing doctor grabs him in the neck and threatens to stab him with a knife that he's holding.

Doctor: Well well well! If it isn't the young engineering patient. Issac Tron!

Isaac: Look, I don't want trouble with you. I just need to get into my suit so I can stop all of this problem.

Doctor: The problem they cause! We cause! You cause! Hehehehe!

Isaac: Listen to me! We can get out of here.

Doctor: Oh so you want to escape huh? Well then.

He stabs the knife to Isaac's restraint jacket, but not killing him. He freed him by separate the arms.

Doctor: I feels good to be free huh! Hehehe!

Isaac: Just calm down man. I can help you to safety.

The doctor then stops laughing and became serious calm.

Doctor: You been taken damage from those freaks. Here some stims to help you.

He gave a bag full of stims to the engineer.

Doctor: Oh and Isaac. We will pay for what we did to you.

The doctor committed suicide by stabbing his own throat to kill himself. He collapse on the floor, died instantly as his throat dripping so many blood. Isaac was shocked, but then he needs to focus on the other mess. Out of the laundry room, he's now wear his engineer suit with a plasma gun as he's full covered after taking a stim. Then puts on a mask to be ready for another shadow-morph outbreak.

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	3. The Blue Tower

As he got out of the mental facility, he sees more chaos in this town. Shadow-morphs roaming around attacking people and infesting many buildings. While horrified to see this happening, he got a call from someone that tell him to escape the mental facility.

?: Issac! Can you hear me? Are you all right?

Isaac: Who are you?! And what do you want with me?

?: I'm Julie. I send Frank and his troops to come look for you before he got killed.

Isaac: So where are you?

Julie: I'm at the blue tower. Meet us there pronto! I'll explain what happen later.

Isaac: Fine then.

The boy continues to find the blue tower through this town. He shoots with his old plasma caster at some of the shadow-morphs that are in his way and some who focus on him and tried to attack him. He ran to the mall for a short cut. He sees many people running to their lives screaming. Then he saw another type of shadow-morph that is climbing on the walls. It looked similar to a slasher but without legs, just a huge scorpion tail like. A leaper jumps fast to Isaac and tackles him. It uses its tail to stab him in the face but Isaac move his head to dodge it. Then he kicks the creature off of him and grabs it's tail to pull it off, letting that purple blood out and then Isaac use his weapon to shoot both limbs of the leaper, killing it. Now he continues to move as he is heading towards the elevator. As he is in the elevator while its moving up, the power shut down. A survivor tried to open the elevator while begging for help.

Isaac: Hold on! I'll let you in!

But it was to late. A slasher grabs the survivor and kills him and then it got into the elevator and tries to kill the boy. Luckily he shoots some limbs to kill it and stomps it in the head let all that purple blood out. He got out of the elevator and sees the blue building outside next to the mall. Which means he is close.

Isaac: Julie I found the blue tower!

Julie: Good. Just get there pronto!

He continues to move. Suddenly he got another transmitter from someone else.

?: Isaac! Are you alive?! Isaac!

Isaac: Who are you?

?: No time! I'm Brock. Listen you have to get-

The transmitter was cut.

Isaac: Wait what? Brock?

Confused about that, but he still focus on his quest to the blue building were Julie is. He found the doors for outside. Suddenly the doors exploded at him. As he got up and see something in the dust of those blown doors. A huge Shadow-morph appeared and it looked like a scorpion type with two long limbs, a long sharp tail, and tentacle like tongue in its moth. It attacks the young engineer, as it swings its tongue to swipe him. He tried to shoot the creature's limps, it took a few moments to decapitate the limps off of the Shadow-morph. As it lose both limbs its still alive and move with its tongue. It grabs Isaac as he starts shooting the tongue to let go. As it loses its tongue, it finally dies. Isaac took a deep breath after a rough boss battle and then heads outside to get to the blue tower. He got into the blue tower entrance, he notice there is nothing here in the lobby.

Isaac: Julie, what room are you on?

Julie: All the way to the top. Luckily the elevators are still working fine.

Isaac: Good. I'll be there on time.

He goes to one of the elevators, but suddenly he got bumped by a black dinosaur like creature with a long pointy snout. He took off to take cover at the walls and so did the creature called stalker. He sees more coming and hiding. He shows himself to them. Waiting to come and get some. Then two of them charged at him, he focuses on the legs to shoot. As both stalkers lose their legs, Isaac shoots the arms, killing them. Then he waits for one more as he is next to the elevator doors.

Isaac: Alright. Come to papa.

Mocking the last stalker, it roar like a mixture of a raptor and an elk as it charges at him. He jumps through it as it bashes into the walls. Then the engineer shoots the creature in the back.

Isaac: Clever girls.

Now he goes into one of the elevators.

Isaac: I'm on my way now Julie.

Julie: Good. I'll explain when you get here.

Minutes later, he got out to see Julie. She reveals herself to be an Asian teenager with green hair, green eyes, black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

Julie: Hello Isaac.

Suddenly two men appeared and grabbed the boy out of the elevator. He realize that it was a set up.

Isaac: Hey!? Whats going on?!

Julie: Haven't you ever encounter a tribe called Evolutioners.

She evilly smirked at him. Isaac was shocked and angry about this trap she did for him.

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	4. Rescued and Found!

He was shocked and angry about Julie's betrayal as she is part of a strange group called evolutioners.

Isaac: But why? Why capture me like this? And I bet you have something to do with this outbreak.

Julie: You see, few months ago, the government has captured you for many months and forcing you to create a new heart relic after the original one was destroyed in Iacon.

Isaac: WHAT?!

Julie: Thats right. The government believe that it would be better to test it on earth like it did on Iacon without the shadow-morph outbreak. So we make the outbreak happen here on earth to wipe out the government and their law of power. Thats why we need you. To make more Relics all around the world.

Isaac: You people are UNBELIEVABLE!

Julie: And we need you precious brain that has full power from the original relic. Even you brought crumbs of it here. And that's why how you cloned it. Escort Isaac to our ships and make him create many heart relics so we may control every shadow-morph to rule every world.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared outside of a huge window. Its starts shoot at the targets. Julie dodges from it while two of her men were killed except Isaac. The pilot of the chopper speaks to Isaac.

Pilot: Isaac it me! Brock!

Isaac: Brock?

Brock: Hurry! Jump to this chopper! Now!

Isaac head through out the broken glass window and jumps to the helicopter.

Julie: NO! Get him!

Her other men starts shoot the chopper, but Isaac and Brock got away with it.

Isaac: Thanks.

Brock: No problem. You safe for now.

Isaac: So whats happening? Do you know were the heart relic is?

Brock: Of course. You built it in Nevada, Area 51. You right now are on Salt Lake City in Utah.

Isaac: Utah?

Brock: Yes. Salt Lake City has become infested thanks to the Evolutioners, they brought few of those flying pure-blooded creatures called Infectors that came from the relic. Area 51 is way more infested than this as it became a huge hive.

Isaac: I get that. So how long is take to get us there.

Brock: Well on this chopper it'll take like four or five hours. But we got time, I mean none of the shadow-morphs in Area 51 aren't leaving their hive far.

Isaac: We'll that's good. I mean we could rest at any far hotel or-

Suddenly few avian shadow-morphs(infectors) appeared surprisingly and tackled the helicopter.

Brock: HOLD ON!

The pilot uses his gun to shoot some of the creatures off. Isaac helps him out by shoot them. Suddenly a large shadow-morph jumped out of nowhere and got on the chopper. It was twice as big as the others with big sharp red claws on each hand and foot, large red hair features on the back head, two red horns, and sharp black teeth. The creature(Dark Thorn) swipes the chopper putting scratch marks on it. The helicopter is start to fall down crazily.

Brock: Were losing altitude! Looks like I'm letting you out!

Isaac: Not a chance! Were sticking together!

Brock: Look, your the only person who can stop the relic and end the outbreak! So I'm not letting you die right now!

He pushes the button to eject Isaac out with a parachute chair with him.

Isaac: Brock!

Brock: Good Luck Friend!

The dark thorn beast sees Isaac escaping. It calls the infectors to stop him. Then the helicopter crash to the ground and exploded after dark thorn jumps off of it. After the death of Brock, it calls a few slasher shadow-morphs to hunt down Isaac. The infectors found and attack Isaac as he struggles to shoot the monsters.

Isaac: Go away! I kill you all like I did in Iacon!

Meanwhile at the road in the desert, there is a purple bus like RV driving in the night. In the RV was a small old Asian man with glasses singing while driving the RV. In the living room of the RV, there were two beautiful teenage Asian girls sitting in their chairs watching TV with their cats. One is a blue/purple Gothic guitarist named Yumi with blue hair, blue eyes, black boots, black skirt, and a purplish blue t-shirt with a skull on it. She has a black cat. The other is a sweet beautifully girlish drummer named Ami with pink hair, pink eyes, yellow dress, white boots, and a flower on her head. She has a fluffy white cat.

Yumi: So whats on the news?

Ami: Well lets see.

TV: As you can see Salt Lake City in Utah has been losing lights. One of the people says that there were creatures that are making an outbreak in it and terrorizing the city.

Ami: Light out? Creatures?

Yumi: Eh. Could be raccoons that are doing. I mean we saw Salt Lake City far passing and we didn't even see...

Suddenly the RV drove crazily knocking out the girls. They got up and being curious of what happened.

Yumi: Kaz! What was that?!

Kaz: There's something on the road and it looked extremely scary!

The girls check the front view to see what he's talking about.

Yumi: What do mean there's something on the road? There's nothing there anyway.

Suddenly a shadow-morph slasher appeared in front of the RV, scarring the gang that they scream at it.

Ami: WHAT IS THAT?!

It tries to break the front window to kill them all, but it was knocked out of the RV by Isaac in his parachute chair.

Yumi: Who was that?

The young engineer got out of his chair and kills the monster with his gun. Now he is attacked again by infectors. He starts shoot them all while they swipe him a few times. After he kills all the creatures he began to collapse and fainted. The girls saw him in horror.

Yumi: We have to help him!

Ami Right!

_**Next Page Coming!**_


End file.
